


Весеннее замыкание

by BraveKate



Series: Shadowhunters Femslash Oneshots [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Closeted Character, Divorce, F/F, First Time, Frottage, Ice Skating, Mentions of Camille Belcourt - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Minor Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vomiting, WTF - Where's The Femslash, Русский | Russian, хвостик пролетающего мимо клейса и сафаеля
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveKate/pseuds/BraveKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— А у тебя что?<br/>— Охо-хо-хо, — минорно хохотнула Иззи. — У меня у нас! Алек вчера поддельную невесту домой припёр.<br/>— Его скоро из клозета депортируют за просроченную визу, — поцокал языком Магнус.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Весеннее замыкание

Магнус крутил восьмёрки спиной вперёд – явный признак плохого настроения, наравне с натянутой по самые брови шапкой. Шапка была в чёрно-белый геометрический узор с кислотным салатовым помпоном на полмакушки. Иззи подумала – _охуеть_ , и села шнуроваться. Когда Магнус выходил на лёд расстроенный, они выписывали невъебенные кренделя. А когда бесились оба, их синхронность заставляла Катарину пускать скупую тренерскую слезу.  
— Какие гетры у тебя прикольные, — заявил Магнус и лениво врезался в бортик, не заморачиваясь торможением. Из-под шапки у него усами сома расходились белые проводки наушников, потому громкость голоса была излишней.  
— Клери связала. Она тебе тоже делает, только я ничего не говорила, — запалила золовку Иззи. Её собственный подарок пестрил продольными полосками, а магнусов будет из блестящей нити. — Чего слушаешь?  
Магнус, как клишейный лузер, слушал Эллу Фицджеральд. Иззи конфисковала его айпод.  
— А, так мы оба не в духе, — обрадовался он, даже шапку снял, обнажив лохматое гнездо волос.  
Пока Катарина заканчивала с младшей группой, пара откровенно не старалась следовать рутине, катая импровизацию с любимой дорожкой шагов из позапрошлого национального чемпионата.  
— Что, все злые? — Гаркнула тренер в их сторону. — Пока вращение не отработаете, чтобы ничего не решали, поняли? Вам злость к лицу.  
Ростом Иззи и Магнус считались не самым идеальным тандемом; например, дылда Алек (сраный Алек!) когда-в детстве, до всех приколов с я-буду-адвокатом, больше ей подходил. Из-за этого швыряемось с летучестью у Иззи была далека от оптимальной. Зато компенсирующий Магнус сделался со временем накачан, как кирпичный дом (серьёзно, об его пресс можно было бельё стирать), так что теперь они выезжали на замысловатых поддержках, пластике и уже легендарной синхронности.  
Привычный наощупь во всех местах партнёр здорово её успокоил. Он маячил своей белой хенли в периферийном зрении, предсказуемая константа; пах уже пятый год одним и тем же одеколоном и всегда оказывался под пальцами, когда нужно было. От звука лезвий по льду, стружек снежного крошева и размытых движением ламп над головой скоро сделалось тепло и хорошо.  
— Ладно, выкладывай, — пропыхтела Иззи уже в конце, когда Катарина смилостивилась над ними. Она мазала губы жидкой матовой помадой в ручное зеркальце, чтобы вылезти с Магнусом обратно на лёд и щёлкнуть милый селфик для Инстаграма. Хештег тяжело работаем. Хештег тренировка. Мой неповторимый, собачка, icebane. Смайлик-звёздочка. Смайлик-блестящее сердечко.  
Магнус, промакивая потное лицо, страдальчески замычал:  
— Камс хочет лондонский таунхаус.  
— Фу, — рефлекторно отозвалась Иззи на упоминание Камиль. Зеркальце (Хеллоу Китти в стразах) клацнуло, закрываясь. — Умоляю, отдай ей всё, что она потребует, только пускай сгинет, наконец.  
—Тебе, вроде, этот таунхаус нравится?  
— Ага. А ещё больше мне нравится, когда этой хуесоски рядом нет.  
Магнус, как всегда перед лицом открытой ненависти в сторону бывшей жены, счастливо поплыл и полез целоваться. Иззи с телефоном наготове стратегически позволила облобызать свою щёку: там ещё оставался след от недавнего рога-прыща, который Магнус удачненько прикрыл. Кадр получился милый, приторный из-за парных белых кофт. Первый лайк из сотен традиционно прилетел от неунывающих banewood4ever.  
— А у тебя что? — Спросил мужчина в ответ, репостя фото специальным приложением.  
— Охо-хо-хо, — минорно хохотнула Иззи. — У меня у нас! Алек вчера поддельную невесту домой припёр.  
— Его скоро из клозета депортируют за просроченную визу, — поцокал языком Магнус.  
На этой радостной ноте парочка отправилась пожирать все суши-сеты в радиусе трёх кварталов.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Блондинка Лидия Бренвелл, мисс Десятилетний План, пристучала в жизнь Изабель каблучками-рюмочками этим вторником, буксируя за собой Алека (сраный Алек!). Семейный ужин проходил урезанным составом: отец был по яйца в новой невесте, Джейс в командировке, а почётный Лайтвуд, Магнус, – в бракоразводном процессе. Потому чары хорошей девочки Лидии упали в неплодородную почву. Мариз, заёбанная токсикозом Клери и Иззи с жуткой крепатурой в заднице точно не собирались на неё заглядываться, отвесив пачку.  
— Это моя девушка, — подытожил знакомство брат, и даже мать с высоты своего третьего джин-мартини глянула на отпрыска жалостливо.  
Лидия вертела вздёрнутым носиком-кнопкой и _кушала_ , ножик в правой, вилка в левой, какой-то соевый всё-на-свете-фри бургер, напоминающий по виду жаренную какашку. Своё веганское величество девушка упаковала в тесное изумрудного цвета платье, достающее краями до всех приличествующих суставов. Только ворот оказался низковат: стретч впивался швом в молочную кожу её пышного бюста, и не уместившееся богатство нависало над тканью мягким валиком. С каждым вздохом грудная клетка расширялась, усугубляя ситуацию. Каплевидная подвеска белого золота того и гляди грозила кануть в чёрточку-впадинку между грудями, и никакие спелеологи её не извлекли бы назад из тёплых глубин.  
Иззи просто так подвинула графин с розовым лимонадом поближе к себе, блокируя видок. Клери тем временем без интереса проходилась по тривиальному списку вопросов:  
— Где вы познакомились?  
Познакомились горемыки месяц назад на групповой терапии для переживающих смерть близкого. Сангвиник бровками и круглыми голубыми глазами, Лидия оказалась молодой вдовушкой. Об этом она сообщила твёрдым тоном оптимиста, мучая салфетку пальцами. Аккуратные, молочные, те сужались к кончикам. Ни кольца, ни бледной полоски из-под на ней не было; ногти блестели пастельно-розовым гелем с акцентным ногтем сплошь из блёсток.  
— А вы, — перебила Мариз, очерчивая парочку дымчатым коктейльным бокалом, — на свидании вообще были хоть раз? Наедине?  
— Конечно, были, — удивилась Лидия.  
Мать закачала головой, мугыкая.  
— Ты такая, не шибко внимательная, да?  
— Мама! — Возмутился брат, сведя брови-гусеницы.  
Дальше стало только хуже. Мариз методично набиралась и веселела. За отсутствием благоверного, роль скептического мудилы приняла на себя Клери, а прикрикнуть на беременную никто (даже сраный Алек) не мог. Но Лидия, белая англо-саксонская протестантка в полном расцвете сил, всё с себя стряхнула, точно гусак воду с жирных пёрышек.  
— Как там у Магнуса дела? Жаль, его нет, я хотел спросить про развод, — сдавшись и больше не пытаясь поддерживать милый фасад, осведомился Алек. — Лидия в семейном праве, могла бы помочь.  
Изабель на его вылупленные невинные глазищи только закатила собственные.  
— Катается, как бог, и блядует, что ему. Развод почти всё.  
Алек покивал и потупился в свой солидарно-веганский салат. Он был всю жизнь любитель принимать твёрдые решения. Решил, что станет адвокатом – стал. Потом с какого-то хуя решил корчить из себя натурала. На здоровье. Давить и пихать раньше времени его никто не собирался. Но если в пятнадцать и даже восемнадцать эти притворяшки казались почти трогательными, то под тридцатник начинали пугать.  
— Прости, Изабелла? — переключились внезапно стрелки разговора за столом. Лидия, подпрыгивая на месте от энтузиазма диснеевским зайчиком, обернулась к ней. — Ты фигуристка, правильно ведь?  
Иззи откинулась на спинку стула, забросив туда один локоть, и сказала:  
— Ага.  
— Алек упоминал, что вы когда-то катались вместе! Как думаешь, а из нас бы вышла пара для льда?  
Изабель посмотрела: отвратительно идеальные ростовым соотношением – она на его фоне петитная, до подбородка. Контрастные, как Волосожар и Траньков. Аж плакать хочется.  
— Вышла бы. Только с Алеком в паре нужно быть начеку. Останешься на льду одна, дура дурой. По опыту говорю.  
Наверное, что-то на её лице красноречиво семафорило, потому что расспросы сразу прекратились.  
Волосы Лидии были идеальной длины, чтобы обтекать, подчёркивая, форму пресловутой груди пшеничными скобочками. На прощание она полезла ко всем обниматься. Мариз хлопала девушку по плечу в манере «бедняжка!», сверля сына взглядом. Клери свой небольшой ещё живот выставила вперёд, словно оружие, потому Лидии пришлось через него и личное пространство перегнуться чуть не буквой «Г». Ноги у девушки выше колена были небритыми, в еле-еле заметный золотистый штрих светлых волосков.  
— Плохо, что не удалось больше пообщаться, — заявила Лидия Изабели на ухо, когда подошёл её черёд. Она, особенно сейчас, когда сама Иззи была без каблуков, возвышалась над брюнеткой на полголовы. От её объятий было мягко.  
— Ага, — рассеяно отозвалась Иззи второй раз за вечер.  
Очень-очень странно: «Чёрный опиум» Ив Сен Лорана не подходил этой сдобной девочке совсем.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Тодес назад-внутрь они сделали идеально. Иззи чувствовала ногу так хорошо и вошла в обводку настолько низко, что затылком раз почти дотронулась до магнусового опорного конька – ощутила, как волосы чиркнули. Даже побоялась локтем приложиться о лёд. Магнус полагался на неё и её уверенность в собственных действиях, держал твёрдо и не мешая: оттяжка чувствовалась, как волшебная, перехват прошёл, как по маслу.  
Лажа случилась, естественно, на выбросе. Зная слабости подопечных, Катарина корректировала хореографию в соответствии, и трёх оборотов обычно не требовала – только хорошо выполненных двух. Но они заупрямились. Дожали. Иззи, как всегда, момент прыжка совсем не помнила: пришла в себя, уже приземлившись с руками вразлёт. А у Магнуса что-то пошло не так, и он тоже приземлился, на одну коленку.  
Дальше шли все вращения и последняя поддержка, потому пара быстро перегруппировалась и завершила с триумфом, достойно нот Вагнера. Но, пыхтя Магнусу в мокрую шею в финальной позе, Иззи всё равно чувствовала, что он расстроился. Их костюмы (традиционно работы Айлин) были черными с фиолетовыми блёстками по телесному – удобные и мягкие к коже, но пайетки кусались, когда Изабель потёрлась щекой о плечо партнёра. На лёд вокруг приземлялись игрушки и цветы.  
Она на групповую терапию не ходила, потому как ничего внутри не бутилировала. Все стадии горя прошли сквозь Иззи, нанеся отпечаток, и оставив после себя более сильного человека. Даже если откатанная программа не получалась чистой, Изабель с гордостью окидывала публику взглядом, слала искренние поцелуи: она была там, где всегда мечтала, не стала адвокатом, не сбилась с пути. Пускай с ошибками и помарками, но она стояла на льду, и Макс совершенно точно смотрел на сестру, хоть больше и не с трибун. Иззи чувствовала настоящее счастье.  
Лидия Бренвелл врезалась в её счастье своим лицом, как товарняк. Алек справа от нежданной зрительницы виновато помахал и приподнял, демонстрируя, извинительный букет.  
— Я не очень в спорте разбираюсь, — восторженно, с ровной белой улыбкой вещала Лидия, — и не знала, что вы, ребята, такие знаменитости!  
— У нас два национальных серебра, — пожала Изабель плечами.  
У Магнуса с Камиль было международное юниорское золото. Ещё он в одиночном получил олимпийскую бронзу. Иззи иногда казалось, что партнёр с ней закисает, и тогда Катарина заставляла пересматривать отснятые видео. В роликах становилось заметно, почему блоги обзывают «Бейнвуд» самой весёлой парой на льду. Иззи была единственной с Магнусом наравне, кого так же откровенно пёрло от процесса.  
Но если Магнус после прокатки наливался адреналином только сильнее, то её саму развозило. Они утрамбовались в алеков джип увлекательного серого цвета: Иззи с букетом, а Магнус с цветами и бугрящим штаны вокруг колена эластичным бинтом. Оба букета были от брата; Алек всегда дарил им одинаковые тёмно-красные махровые розы. Иззи прикорнула головой к плечу Магнуса на пути в ресторан, но поспать нормально не вышло. Гиперактивный партнёр и готовая радостно общаться хоть со столбом Лидия наполнили салон щебетанием. Девушка с переднего кресла со звёздами в глазах заглядывала в рот сидящему за водителем новому знакомому.  
— Вы так неимоверно смотритесь вместе! Будто летите! Правда ведь, Алек?  
Алеков взгляд мазнул по зеркальцу заднего вида и вернулся к дороге.  
— Да, — коротко согласился он, заставив Магнуса прыснуть.  
— А ещё вы так стильно одеваетесь, я ещё на ужине заметила, — не унималась Лидия. — Как танцоры… или архитекторы!  
Они после душа нацепили что попало нейтральных тонов из спонсорского. Лидия в пальтишке с крупным принтом и при жемчугах, как Джекки Кеннеди, выглядела намного более «стильно».  
— Это потому что мы в отличной физической форме, — заявил Магнус, приобнимая сонную Иззи к себе под бок синтепоновой крутки. — На нас всё хорошо сидит. Правда ведь, Алек?  
Алек промолчал.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Мариз осталась хозяйкой фамильного особняка Лайтвудов – съехал Роберт. Какой-то промежуток времени перед разводом отец жил в бассейном домике, но после снова вернул помещение в пользование Иззи, которая там давно оборудовала зал для занятий.  
Она как раз тренировалась, чтобы осилить новую поддержку, а Лидия и толпа её сотрудников праздновали добавление фамилии Бранвелл к перечню младших партнёров фирмы. Алек выдвинул родительский дом кандидатом для вечеринки по причине неокученных масштабов и присутствия джакузи на веранде у бассейна. Адвокаты веселиться в словарном понимании слова не умели, зато хорошо умели друг на друга орать, выпуская пар, и дудлить вискарь.  
С Иззи сошёл десятый пот: она делала планки на боку, целясь укрепить косые мышцы живота. Хотелось открыть окно и впустить воздух ранней весны, но тогда юридические вопли совсем запрудили бы помещение. Пришлось довольствоваться малым: скинуть свободную, тонкую до полупрозрачности майку и остаться в одном спортивном топе. К коже от пота налипал с каремата мелкий сор, но всё равно же потом в душ.  
Бок уже начало нестерпимо жечь, и тут во входную дверь без стука вломилось создание в купальнике, мокрое и парящее от тёплой воды из джакузи. На создании впивалось швами в бело-розовую сочность бордовое монокини. Из вырезов купальника тело слегка выступало.  
— Ой, я потерялась! — Сообщила Лидия. Её лицо цвело пьяными розовыми пятнами, а заплетённые во французскую косу волосы потемнели от влаги ниже затылка. Она переступила босыми ногами, оставляя лужицы воды на паркете. — Извини.  
— Привет, — поздоровалась Иззи сквозь зубы – позу нужно было держать ещё минуту. — С повышением.  
— Спасибо, — широко улыбнулась виновница торжества. — Что это ты тут делаешь?  
Она вышла из тени прихожей, и, _ебать_ … Приличные платьица стали понятны: на рёбрах, плечах и бёдрах Лидии чернели красивые, яркие по белому татуировки. Замысловатый блэкворк и дотворк симметричной полноценной работой завораживал дыхание. Вот к такому «Чёрный опиум» подходил.  
— Качаюсь, — голос сделался сиплый. — Ничего так украшения.  
Лидия осмотрела себя, словно впервые увидела. Похлопала по бедру, и то заколыхалось легонько.  
— Ха, да! Мне тоже нравится! А у тебя есть?  
У Иззи и Магнуса была парная татуировка, между ямочек на пояснице, как у развязных студенток: по коньку с крыльями бабочки-монарха. Юмористическая вариация на тему клише. Изабль не пылала желанием её показывать, потому только мотнула головой, опадая на каремат.  
Лидия к своим дальше пить не пошла, а почему-то присела мокрой попой на спинку дивана. Бёдра её упруго растеклись по обивке, создавая иллюзию более широких ушек. С кисточки косы текло и впитывалось в ткань под левой ключицей, глаза блестели.  
— Ты с Алеком уже спала? — Грубо, в лоб спросила Иззи, прежде чем присосаться к бутылке с гаторадом. Отвернулась к пустому камину, встав к гостье взопревшей спиной.  
— Вздор, — отмахнулась та. — Настоящее партнёрство не сексом единым. Требуется куда большее.  
Изабель рассердилась и отшвырнула опустевшую бутылку в сторону. Крышечка попрыгала вслед.  
— «Настоящее партнёрство» – это не про вас. Взаимозависимость – возможно. Вы усугубляете. Спрятались друг в друга от скорби, как в одеяло. Мне это не нравится.  
К пояснице внезапно прикоснулись мокрые тёплые пальцы, вывели электрическую дорожку. Иззи даже не расслышала, как Лидия кошкой подкралась. Выдохнула почти благоговейно:  
— А говорила, татуировок нет, — и добавила, когда собеседница вся чуть не сжалась: — Ну, не дуйся.  
Изабель развернулась рывком, включив свой пламенный гневный взгляд, но поддатая дура только просветлела мягким лицом, попятилась. Губы она нетрезво, часто облизывала, и было понятно, что тем сухо без плёночки слюны или алкоголя на них.  
— Давай после душа купаться. Я тебе коктейль сделаю.  
— Не могу, занимаюсь.  
Когда входная дверь стукнула о косяк, Изабель досадливо пнула каремат носком мягкой гимнастической кроссовки. Между ног мокро набухло, пульсируя, и центральный шов лосин для йоги некомфортно впивался.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Такое ощущение, что смс-ку написали на другом языке и затем пропустили через онлайн-переводчик.  
_Камс больше не муж ура. Раф. Много шотов день и ещё день. Голова (ᗒᗩᗕ)՞ Я почти пять+пять мин_  
У Магнуса имелись и женская, и мужская компании, отдельные от Лайтвудов. Мужская состояла из их с Камиль прежнего тренера, Рагнора, а также друга детства (из хоккейной команды в младшей школе) Рафаэля с мужем Саймоном. Саймон был музыкантом в группе с непроизносимым названием и жанром, и всегда имел на своей персоне несколько потомков из двух пар суррогатных близнецов, которых пара взращивала.  
— Магнус пил с Рафаелем два дня, отмечал развод. Он с бодуна, но приедет. На десять минут опаздывает, — улыбаясь, перевела Иззи вслух. Для гоев.  
Лидия торопливо отложила из своего бумажного пакета на салфетку несколько коржиков:  
— Я тогда ему оставлю, эти печеньки хорошо помогают.  
На ней под вязаной пелериной снова трескалось по швам платьице, голубое, как яйцо дрозда. Теперь хотя бы с подолом-колокольчиком, чтобы ногами двигать удобней, иначе как кататься? С завязок пелерины свисали помпоны, а завершали картину пушистые варежки и белые меховые наушники. Матерь божья.  
— Он что, совсем рехнулся, в таком состоянии водить? — Гаркнул согнутый над шнурками Алек. — Ещё и в телефоне копаться за рулём! Это не зря противозаконно!  
— Ну и что ты на меня орёшь? — Спросила Иззи, рассматривая с ужасом, как Лидия путается в крючках и паракорде. — Ему звони и ори. На свой страх и риск, вдруг у бедняги башка лопнет.  
— Как будто у него блютус есть? — Раздражённо огрызнулся Алек. Изабель понимала, откуда весь негатив: его старые коньки настолько редко использовались, что пришли в негодность, и брат вынужден был, как и Лидия, брать потёртые прокатные, с пошедшими бахромой поношенными шнурками. Теперешний Алек ненавидел кататься. Но Лидия сильно уж выпрашивала мастер-класс со своими новыми героями на катке недалеко от её квартиры, который к апрелю спустят.  
Иззи согласилась потому, что давненько не выходила на открытый лёд. Плюс в гардеробной завалялся подходящий неношеный костюм, чёрный с красными вставками, делающий задницу фантастической. Ещё нравилось наблюдать, как обыкновенно сгорбленный в пиджаках и шаркающий шагами брат расправляется и грациозно плывёт против размытого фона. А вот смотреть на опутанную верёвками Лидию в планах не значилось.  
— Что ты творишь, — риторически поинтересовалась Иззи, падая на колени перед мученицей и отпихивая её руки в сторону. Перчатки она стянула и швырнула девушке на подол, к варежкам. — Сильнее нужно, намного сильнее.  
Лидия послушно схватилась пальчиками за край скамейки, стараясь не мешать. Ноги поблёскивали капроном, недостаточно плотным в марте – ден сорок, не больше. Покрасневшие от холода коленки просвечивались сквозь телесную пелену. Иззи, манипулируя ногу в удобное положение, брала её за икру, и она передёргивала плечами то ли от тепла, то ли от холода после. Икра была плотная из-за регулярного ношения каблуков.  
Когда подъехало такси (максимально близко к рою активности клиентов и продавцов еды с напитками у кассы), Магнус наружу практически вывалился, в чёрном с ног до головы в дурацкой гандонке. На нём были совершенно сумасшедшие очки со стёклами, напоминающими по форме верхнюю часть бриллианта круглой огранки. Радужные линзы всё наверняка обращали узорами в калейдоскопе. По пути к лавке Магнус оброс баночкой Адвила и стаканом кофе в картонном кольце.  
— Ух ты! — Похвалила Лидия его очки. Спохватившись, протянула печеньки и добавила: — Не знаю, моё это дело или нет, но поздравляю!  
— Спасибо, солнышко.  
— Ты вообще что-то видишь в них? Остатки мозга не коротит? — Фыркнула Иззи, которая партнёра уже поздравила россыпью эмоджи.  
— Шнуруешь, вот и шнуруй, — ответил он.  
Джейс и Алек возле Магнуса обрастали странными, вежливыми и немножко обидными одновременно, манерами. И руки жали, и включали в пацанские разговорчики, но прекращали материться и пропускали впереди себя в двери. Магнус задирал на них брови и посмеивался. Вот и сейчас, вместо шуток про похмелье, Алек только кивнул на псевдо-лекарства:  
— Тебя от этого вырвет.  
— Посмотрим, — пожал Магнус плечами.  
В инструктаже Лидии он не участвовал, запивая таблетки с коржиками горячим и кривясь. Алек снабжал цепочку из девушек указаниями, но сам еле стоял на месте: ноги, очевидно, чесались сделать хороший кружок. Потому Изабель велела ему катиться, а сама продолжила спиной вперёд медленно буксировать Лидию. Алек всё равно на каждом витке притормаживал оценить прогресс, пока Магнус не выплыл на лёд и не отвлёк его.  
Запыхалась несчастная ученица практически сразу, так как от старания помнить правильную позу и держать баланс забывала дышать. Иззи периодически напоминала, прикрикивала. Но Лидия сбивала с мысли: раскраснелась, наушники съехали на идущую пятнами румянца шею. В руки учительницы она впивалась отчаянно, как цепляются за последний непустой пончик в коробке. Пара начала у самого бортика, стараясь не мешать остальным посетителям. Если Лидия пыталась ухватиться за поручень, Изабель лупила её по руке – и незаметно, постепенно, увозила вглубь.  
Светлые волосы Лидия уложила в ободок из двух косичек, как у какой-нибудь альпийской доярки, и вскоре причёска окружилась облачком выбившихся, золотых на солнце волосков. Как если бы голова обладательницы металась по подушке из стороны в сторону, умоляя…  
Красноречивые звуки тошноты развеяли видение. Магнус недалеко впереди согнулся пополам, за бортик. Одна рука, с очками в ней, была поднята над головой и показывала зевакам большой палец. Рядом, боясь дотронуться до спины страдальца, стоял Алек.  
— А я ведь предупреждал, — причитал брат, но без самодовольства. С волнением.  
Изабель подлетела и выхватила из воздетого кулака партнёра забавные очки, надевая их себе на голову дужками в натянутые хвостом волосы.  
— Увези его отсюда, пока роликов на ютубе не выложили, — попросила она, хлопая Магнуса по заднице.  
Лидия с перепуганным лицом застыла покинутая среди оживлённого траффика дорожки. Поручень оказался далековато, а двинуться хоть куда-нибудь девушка боялась. Но всё равно подумала в первую очередь о ближнем:  
— Магнус в порядке?!  
Иззи только досадливо отмахнулась и распростёрла руки ей навстречу:  
— Да забудь ты, это он от счастья. Давай лучше сюда катись.  
В самую последнюю секунду обнадёживающие ладони уезжали из зоны досягаемости, и наивная жертва тянулась за ними, таким способом покрывая какое угодно расстояние. Самый старый трюк в книге. Изабель почти выжала из Лидии полный визга и нервного смеха круг.  
— Перестань! Перестань! — Повторяла бедняжка под конец. — Ногу сводит! Кажется!  
Судороги дело невесёлое, потому Иззи остановилась и позволила ей въехать в себя. Из-за пелерины с расставленными руками девушка походила на городскую птичку вроде всполошенного голубя. Тяжёленькая Лидия повисла у Изабель на шее а-ля Мери Джейн на Питере Паркере; ноги разъехались, слизнув с роста лишнее, и она оленёнком Бэмби уставилась на спасительницу снизу вверх.  
— У тебя такой костюм красивый, — восторженный выдох пах лакрицей.  
Прощаясь, девушка повернулась коленями в бедро Иззи на заднем сидении разделённого убера и приложилась мягими губами к щеке, оставив липкий розоватый с блёстками след.  
  
  
***  
  
  
На мокрой коже прикосновения противно скрипели, но между ног, куда струи душа ещё не добрались, пальцы скользили по тёплой смазке. Не ожидая, что настолько сильно потекла, Изабель двинулась чуть сильнее желаемого, всадив по костяшку: её прошило молнией, перетряхнуло, подогнулись колени. Она распахнула рот, прижимаясь краем губ и щекой к прохладному кафелю и чувствуя собственное отбивающееся от плитки дыхание.  
Волосы тяжелели, вбирая воду, и лезли слипшимися прядями в лицо, но от того Иззи только сильнее заводилась. Упёрлась в стену свободной рукой, для пущей устойчивости, прикусила большой палец между передних зубов. Запах иланг-иланга от косметических средств, привычный в ванной, усиливался из-за заполняющего помещение пара, и каждый вздох стал тягучим и обжигающим, кружил голову.  
Стараясь не думать ни о чём, Иззи вошла в себя чуть глубже, чтобы рука прилегла плотнее, и основание ладони прижалось к клитору. Ноги смыкались, усиливая приятное давление; прямоугольник волос на лобке, который ей щадили в салоне, колол запястье. Шум крови в ушах становился громче, перекрывая обросшее эхом журчание воды. Струи щекотали бока, облизывали. За матовым стеклом кабинки, в приглушённом молочном мире на одного, было хорошо, легко; оставалось найти подходящий угол и–  
Блядищи залётные, какой у неё отвратительный дверной звонок!!!  
Иззи раздражённо натянула спёртое из отеля в Сайтаме юката. Хлопок приставал к мокрому телу, получилось косо. Поясок в Америку не приехал, потому она наскоро отжала волосы и свернула их жгутом, а затем просто придержала полы рукой. Кто мог припереться? В среду? В восемь утра?!  
Пол в холле был холодный. На чёрно-белом экране домофона, выставив перед собой поднос в пластике, стояла искажённая фишаем камеры Лидия. Изабель, слегка прихуев от такого поворота, нажала на кнопку переговорного устройства.  
— Ты что здесь делаешь?!  
— Впустишь? — Отозвался тоненький радостный голосок из динамика.  
Про иззино кондо в Статен-Айленде, на берегу Верхней бухты, не знал никто, кроме семьи. Она сюда забуривалась, когда у родителей и в бруклинской квартире всё доставало. Конечно, на тренировки добираться было неудобнее и дольше, но ей нравился вид. Да и на пароме кататься весело.  
Иззи с силой потёрла лицо ладонями и потянула волосы назад, приглаживая. Пошла открывать. Тело при каждом шаге отзывалось ноющим удовольствием, соски чиркали по изнанке халата.  
— Ты откуда взяла этот адрес? – Тон получился уличающий.  
— Алек дал, — безмятежно заявила гостья. — Впустишь?  
В Датском государстве что-то абсолютно точно прогнило. Изабель нахмурилась. Лидия стояла на пороге с полным лицом макияжа минус помада плюс накладные ресницы, и с уложенными в высокую причёску кудрями. Такие на школьные танцы в маленьких городках крутят старшие ученицы. Натянутая на поднос плёнка замутилась с внутренней стороны – конденсат уже собирался капельками, намекая на высокую температуру содержимого.  
— Чего это ты принесла? — Спросила Иззи, по-прежнему заслоняя вход.  
Улыбка Лидии немножко приувяла, но сразу зажглась с новой силой:  
— Домашние капкейки! Красный вельвет с сырным кремом, твои любимые. Мне–…  
— Дай угадаю, Алек рассказал?  
— Да!  
Сраный Алек.  
— Сейчас восемь только, а тут свежая выпечка и марафет. Когда ж ты проснулась?  
— Мы с твоим братом не ложились. Бахнули парочку ягер-бомб.  
— На редбулле написано, кстати, с алкоголем не смешивать.  
Сквозняк из коридора делал пропитанную насквозь ткань юката неприятно холодной. Иззи в растрёпанных чувствах поёжилась, представляя, насколько подробно выпирают горошины сосков, и решила завязывать с драмой.  
— Послушай, Лидия, — вздохнула она. — Ты очень милая, окей? Но не нужно пытаться стать моим другом или что ты там себе придумала. И, кстати, мой брат – гей.  
У Лидии под сладким розовым румян и золотистым хайлайтером проступила натуральная краска. Она сглотнула и, пружиня кудряшками, решительно закивала – ну вылитая девочка-скаут:  
— Я в курсе. У нас пакт, он к Магнусу поехал. Я им тоже капкейки сделала. Магнус мне мало знаком, но Алек сказал, он любит блестящее. Потому я съедобным глиттером крем посыпала. Думаешь, прокатит?..  
У Изабели начали сходиться в единую картину некоторые моменты последнего месяца. Она по-новому посмотрела на визитёршу. Брови поползли на лоб. Кремовое шерстяное платье по фигуре заканчивалось нехарактерно рано. Из-под него выглядывали белые резинки подвязок, удерживающие на месте телесные чулки. Голая щель между тканями дразнила татуированным телом. Край подноса Лидия вжимала себе в живот, а поддерживающие посудину руки красовались обрезанными под корень ногтями.  
В мозгу кликнуло.  
— Ты нарочно! — Обвинила Изабель, не веря собственным ушам. — С! С купальником! И с коньками! И вообще!  
Лидия закусила угол нижней губы и, пялясь безотрывно на опешившую хозяйку, мелкими шажками пригласила себя внутрь. Иззи отшатнулась, как от чумной, опасаясь прикоснуться, и потому девушка свободно прошла по коридору в кухню. Изабель захлопнула дверь двумя руками и привалилась к ней всем телом, подсознательно повторяя позу из ванной. Постучала у глазка лбом.  
— Э-э-э, — протянули сзади. — Я капкейки на кухне оставила.  
Иззи вывернулась и прижалась к двери лопатками. Лидию подсветило со спины окнами гостиной, текстура платья сделалась контрастно резкой, и стало ясно, что лифчика под ней не припрятано. Девушка нагнулась, вынимая ступни из кремовых туфель на широком каблуке.  
— Ты сама как капкейк, — выдохнула Изабель, а её уже мягко впечатывали в панельное дерево.  
Это было как исполнение загаданного, но позабытого желания; как нежданный фейерверк задолго до 4 июля, или снова найденный кладик под стёклышком в земле. У Лидии возле линии волос шею и лицо покрывал нежнейший пушок, как кожица персика на ощупь, а сами волосы были жёсткими от лака и им же благоухали. Ну точно на встречу выпускников собралась. Изабель обхватила её хрупкий затылок, запуская пальцы в тугую причёску и наверняка больно натягивая пряди.  
Лидия охнула в синий утренний полумрак между их лицами, притянула Иззи за узкую талию и поцеловала, на секунду больно стукнув передними зубами от энтузиазма.  
Целовалась Лидия, как танк, с чувством острой необходимости, словно рот Изабель ей был нужен для выживания. Её язык буквально трахал между раскрытых губ, затапливая всё ментоловым привкусом. Рукой она взяла Иззи под ухо, наклоняя голову партнёрши, как ей было удобнее, и большой палец приземлился у угла рта, надавил, призывая распахнуться шире. Ощущение тягучести дыхания из душевой вернулось; Лидия крала воздух и сопела им щекотно и щёку. Прижималась всем телом, мягко и хорошо, ограничивая движения и все лишние, ненужные мысли вместе с кислородом.  
Платье из ангоры оказалось грубее, чем Изабель ожидала, когда, опомнившись от первого ступора, схватила Лидию за бедро. Как раз там, где контраст с полоской гладкой, масляной кожи ощущался преступно идеальным. Она царапнула несильно ногтями, запуская пальцы под чулок, и Лидия ответила слабым мычанием, наполняя вибрациями сцепку их губ. Иззи повела ногтями в обратную сторону, выше и выше, под платье, возвращая себе немного контроля над поцелуем. Только начала посасывать язык Лидии при каждом поступательном движении, а рука забралась под подол, по бедру, не встречая на пути ничего кроме непрерывного тепла.  
Тут нагнало разом: и бешеное сердцебиение, и дыхание, жар внизу живота. В кончиках пальцев покалывало, пульс убежал и забился по закуткам тела, набивая красными вспышками губы, сгибы локтей…  
Изабель еле отстранилась достаточно для возмущённого:  
— Ты сюда приехала с кексами, но _без трусов_?  
Лидия её заткнула, потянув руку из-под уха по шее и к груди, очертила краешком короткого ногтя на том же большом пальце сосок Иззи сквозь мокрую ткань, вверх-вниз. Иззи прогнуло поясницу дугой от двери; из-за неожиданного спазма она почувствовала, как вытолкнулась наружу жаркая смазка, потекла по внутренней стороне бедра. Вдохновлённая реакцией Лидия сгребла её грудь в охапку, хамовато и грубо, растопырив пальцы – и откуда только такие манеры. Но сжала нежно.  
Её поцелуи жалящими горячими укусами переместились на шею, во все подлые точки. Под ухом в углу челюсти, и Иззи мяукала, не в силах остановиться. Поверх артерии, куда обычно капала духами, и вдохи делались хриплыми, драными. Место, где шея переходила в плечо, и колени раскрывались сами. Ахи и вздохи только добавляли к общей стимуляции.  
Иззи возвратилась к злосчастному голому бедру, поддела резинку подтяжки, и та с бесстыдным звуком шлёпнула назад. Наверное, зубчики прищепки дёрнули слишком сильно, потому что девушка почувствовала под пальцами бегущую вниз по чулку широкую стрелку с поперечными ниточками. Лидия отпрянула, щеголяя зацелованными до малинового губами, и протиснула ногу между ног Изабель, одновременно потащив с плеч юката. Иззи сжала её бедро своими, положила ладони на упругие ягодицы под юбкой, направляя первый, второй толчок.  
Лидия уставилась на неё, как на восьмое чудо света, с распахнутым ртом и лихорадочным блеском в глазах. Впитывала все реакции, движения, будто ей здесь приватное шоу закатывали. К возбуждению добавилась привычная в присутствии девушки мелочная, девчоночья злость, и Иззи начала стараться, стонать слаже, скользить картинней, поселяя в чужом взгляде почти отчаянье. Потянула за полу юката, попавшую в ловушку между их телами, высвободила. Когда по бедру, прямо по пошедшему стрелками чулку, влажно обожгло, Лидия жалобно заскулила, теряя остатки терпения и здравого смысла.  
Изабель всегда быстро заводилась и ловила первый оргазм. Вот и теперь, на взводе ещё с прерванной мастурбации, уже витала на острой грани. Собственная показуха только больше пьянила. Она отчаянно схватилась за плечо Лидии, попав в ограничивающую клетку желанного тела, забывая об изяществе и бесстыдно обтираясь о чужую ногу, как мартовская кошка. Короткие волоски на её лобке в тишине помещения издавали шуршащий звук против мокрого насквозь капрона. Под заалевшим – кровь с молоком – ухом блондинки, куда Изабель ткнулась носом, пахло разгорячённой кожей, ванильным кофе.  
Лидия погладила её по мокрым волосам у основания шеи, и Иззи молча унесло. Она безжалостно сомкнула бёдра, продолжая конвульсивные, мелкие толчки. Конечности наполнились золотистым светом, пересохло во рту. За веками бордовая чернота перекатывалась, будто живая, а в ушах в такт шумело море. Лидия продолжала надсадно сопеть, но в остальном застыла, выжидая, пока напряжённое лицо не разгладится эндорфиновым спокойствием. У неё на висках выступил едва заметный пот. Поглаживания переместились на талию и живот Изабель. Девушка потянулась поцеловать снова. Завершающая нота: Иззи взорвалась волной мурашек от макушки и до самых пят.  
В общем-то, Лидия Бренвелл была приговорена довестись до конца, потому что сейчас стояла вся наполовину: недорастрёпанные волосы, недозадранное платье и недорванные чулки с оставленным самой Иззи тёмным влажным пятном на полбедра. Изабель сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, уговаривая желе суставов работать, и попыталась проморгаться.  
— Я, э-э-э… — Замялась Лидия, делая попытку отступить.  
Иззи взяла её за плечи, развернула и, не выпуская, стала толкать в спальню. Сползшее юката волочилось по полу, потому пришлось его скинуть в районе ванной. Благо широкие рукава не цеплялись.  
Развороченная с одной стороны, но заправленная с другой кровать служила хорошим компаньоном недотраханной Лидии. Изабель опрокинула её поверх пухового одеяла, и та приземлилась с тихим звуком, едва заметно подпрыгнув на пружинящем матрасе. Кудри разметались над головой. Всё это бело-кремовое роскошество перечеркнули полоски нашинкованного жалюзи света, превращая картинку в кадр из дорогого порно-журнала. Лидия во все глаза смотрела на Иззи, пока грудь вздымалась, уже привычно натягивая ткань платья:  
— Ты такая красивая!  
Изабель полезла на неё верхом и оседлала бёдра, предварительно без церемоний задрав подол до талии. Белый пояс для чулок обрамлял треугольник тёмно-пшеничных волос – везёт некоторым, а, не нужно под сценические костюмы эпилироваться. Иззи представила, как чинная адвокатша без белья, натягивая платье до упора, садиться в такси или на чём она там приехала. На пароме? Каково было бы зажать её у бортика, где никто не видит, и отыметь, чтобы ветер слизывал стоны прочь?  
Она взяла платье за горло и дёрнула, высвобождая розовые соски. Шов ворота перетянул прямо под ними. Грудь у Лидии, как и внутренние стороны бёдер, была белой. Сквозь почти полупрозрачную кожу в едва заметных полосочках-гусеничках заживших растяжек просвечивались голубоватые венки. Изабель припала губами к одной такой, у левого соска, и тот съёжился ещё сильнее, просясь в рот. Лидия шарила руками, путаясь пальцами во влажных чёрных волосах, с надеждой направить, но Иззи девушку игнорировала. Только поглядывала иногда, чтобы дразнить. Разлизанный контур губ у той утратил чёткость, поплыл воспалённым за границу, как дешёвая помада.  
От посасываний и покусываний на её коже оставались яркие овальные следы, и как бы ни хотелось, Изабель не вредничала, настоящие засосы с фиолетовыми точками запёкшейся крови не оставляла. Для этого ещё будет время, потом. Сейчас она нависла над любовницей и, чтобы девушка ясно видела, облизала свои средний и безымянный пальцы.  
— Ой, — интеллигентно отозвалась та, на секунду зажмурившись.  
На пути вниз рука Иззи задела живот у пупка, поверх татуированной крупы, и бедняжка вздрогнула от неожиданного контакта. Потом ещё раз, когда пальцы Изабель проникли за лобковые волосы, раскрыли её губы. Лидия, замершая в ожидании, была замечательной: горячей, мокрой, такой, как надо. Но Иззи, на самом деле, полезла чисто проверить.  
— Давай, — скомандовала она, поднимаясь на колени. — Мордочкой вниз. Бегом.  
Лидия улыбнулась восторженно, взвилась на локти и перевернулась. Скатанное платье лежало на её пояснице рулоном, а двойная складка одеяла, очутившаяся у девушки аккурат под животом, снабдила необходимым возвышением: круглая упругая попка оттопырилась. Туговатые подтяжки впивались в бледную пышность. Татуировки на бёдрах чёрными краешками доставали назад виднелись сразу под складкой, где задница превращалась в ноги. Иззи, пожирая глазами видок, приласкала девушку ладонью между лопаток, напоследок припечатав.  
Вокруг губ у Лидии не было пигментации, как у самой Изабель, только возбуждённый румянец, а нижние так и вовсе, подобно эротической иллюстрации, сходились тонкими аккуратными дугами вокруг блестящей розовой дырки, впадая в гладкую головку клитора. Иззи прислонилась основанием ладони, запуская пальцы в жёсткую растительность на лобке, надавила легонько, потянула за волоски, зажав между пальцев. Лидия издала мне-приятно «хм-м-м», разводя ноги шире, принялась выписывать круги бёдрами, пока Иззи не шикнула.  
— Сейчас-сейчас, — сухо сглатывая, посулила она. Пальцы всё ещё были мокрыми, но, вечно осторожная, Изабель провела несколько раз вдоль текущей щели Лидии. За костяшками, когда руку отняли, потянулась тонкая прозрачная ниточка смазки.  
Внутри Лидия почти чересчур горячо и тесно сжималась. Иззи быстро задышала, переполненная интимным чувством. Засадила пальцы до отказа, наслаждаясь лёгким скольжением и тем, как ступни Лидии сжались, поджимая крошечные пальчики под уплотнённым телесным носком чулка. На этот раз, Иззи решила, она будет резкой, а дальше как пойдёт.  
Правильный угол, от которого Лидия выгибала спину мостиком, нашёлся достаточно быстро. Изабель увела её в мнимое чувство спокойствия щадящим стабильным ритмом, рассматривая, как рот рыбкой распахивается и губы чиркают по одеялу. Потом сграбастала нашпигованный шпильками пучок-хвостик кудрей в кулак, вжала лицом в матрас, несильно, но надёжно, и, упираясь попрочней коленями, заработала рукой на совесть. Приглушённые писки и хлюпанье наполнили воздух; рот затопила слюна, и Иззи закусила собственные губы, терпя жжение в бицепсе и запястье. Сдавать напор она отказывалась. Растопыренные в рокерскую козу мизинец и указательный пальцы вдавливали мягкое наравне с подтяжками. Обе ягодицы Лидии мелко колыхались, бёдра тоже раскачивались. Забыв про собственные руки, блондинка просто смяла покрывало кулаками и держалась из последних сил.  
Когда её ноги с торсом напряглись камнем, а колени почти стали отрываться от кровати из-за напряжения, Изабель приготовилась: делала всё точно то же самое, не ускоряясь, не замедляясь. Её наградой стала затрясшаяся, вот совсем как у упомянутого прежде Бэмби при первых попытках встать, нога Лидии. Правая подхватила за сестрой, и порыкивающая от удовольствия обладательница бессильно опала. Пальцы из неё выскользнули, потому Изабель решила и волосы тоже отпустить; Лидия ещё потрепыхалась всем телом, а затем повернулась на бок, складываясь креветкой. Глаза у неё слезились, тушь размазалась, и один ободок накладных ресниц отстал наполовину. Укладка почти распустилась, но держалась – идеально хлипко для разнузданного вида.  
Девушка протянула руку, уложила Иззи подле себя. С близкого расстояния её личико сияло. Их тяжёлое дыхание влажно перемешалось, и Лидия принялась вылизывать замазанные пальцы Изабель. Подумалось: хорошенько бы её помучить, ртом, но и пальцами тоже, долго, чтобы кожа подушечек как в ванной сморщилась. Пока оставалось только осторожно отодрать отклеенные ресницы полностью и закинуть куда-то в простыни. Лидия захихикала смущённо, закинула по-хозяйски ногу на Иззи, подползая ближе.  
— Ты тоже очень-очень красивая, — прошептала Изабель, чувствуя, как после всего краснеет именно сейчас.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Динамик телефона взорвался ядовитым:  
— Признавайся, подлая женщина, ты знала, что твой брат в меня влюблён?!  
— Так уж прям влюблён, — скептически протянула Иззи.  
Магнус фыркнул.  
Добиралась Лидия, оказывается, на своём двухместном смарте оранжевого цвета – апельсине на колёсах. В нём хитрая лиса спрятала загодя уложенную сумку с вещичками для ночёвки и запасным бельём, за которым утопала вниз, обернувшись иззиной кенгурушкой с «ЛАЙТВУД США» на спине.  
Изабель лениво повернулась и сверилась с электронным будильником у лампы на прикроватной тумбочке.  
— Подожди-ка, — нахмурилась она. — Три часа дня. Ты почему звонишь только сейчас?  
Иззи кристально представила лицо, которое наверняка скорчил Магнус: надутые губы и недовольный взгляд в потолок.  
— Ну, предположим, я ждал, пока Александр пойдёт в душ.  
— Ага.  
На линии стало тихо, только статика плевалась едва уловимым шумом. Иззи бездумно глядела в окно, на беззаботные белые облачка, наслаждаясь лёгкостью и приятной натруженностью во всём теле. Одну ногу она свесила с кровати и болтала ею, пиная мячики скомканной шарами фольги из-под капкейков.  
Наконец, Магнус сказал:  
— У него от-вра-тительная удача в сердечных делах. Я всё испорчу.  
— Да не, не думаю, — отмахнулась Иззи.  
— Почему же нет?  
— У тебя есть по засушенной розе из каждого букета, что он тебе дарил.  
Она уловила из динамика скребущий звук, и снова как наяву увидела жест – Магнус чешет голову.  
— Предположим, — протянул он.  
Из прихожей послышался шум замка, скрип двери, негромкие звуки человеческой возни. Босые шлёпающие шаги увенчались картиной Лидии: свободные от шпилек и распустившиеся до волн кудри по плечам, макияж растушёван в смоуки в последней попытке его спасти. Дурашка из греческого сестринства утром после вечеринки в родственном братстве, ни больше, ни меньше.  
— Я пошла, — подытожила Иззи в трубку.  
— Подумаешь. Коврожуйка, — любя оскорбился Магнус и бросил трубку первый.  
Лидия увалилась на Иззи сверху, без стеснения выдавив своим весом «уф», и полюбопытствовала:  
— А у тебя костюмчики с выступлений есть? Такие, в стразики?  
Изабель уставилась в пустоту.  
Проклятые фетишисты.


End file.
